Breaking body and mind
by explodreamer
Summary: Katsura wakes up to find his life and body in the hands of Takasugi. NON-CON, YAOI, SMUT Takasugi X Katsura Do R&R!


WARNING! NON-CONSENSUAL, BLOOD (a little of it), SMUT, YAOI! Amateur work!

Other than that, please enjoy!

Pairing: Takasugi X Katsura (PWP)

* * *

Katsura Kotarou felt as if he had woken up from a very deep sleep. His mind was awake, but his body still felt numb and sleepy. His eyes were still closed as if telling him to go back to sleep. But habits developed from the war had urged him to keep awake.

This was a familiar experience to him. It had even become a routine for him during the war. He knew well that in his sub consciousness, he didn't want to fight. He didn't want to see the number of his comrades decreasing after every battle. His body was tired and he was mentally strained, trying to cope with the deaths and to keep surviving. As a result, there were many times when he heard different people trying to wake him up, but to no avail, because his body wouldn't cooperate.

"Zura, zura, wake up! If you don't, I'll eat your breakfast. Haha… You do know how little supplies we have left, right? Haha… I'm going to eat yours too, OK? Hahahahahahaha."

"Oi, Zura. Wake up. We've got to get ready soon before they find us out. You've haven't eaten, right? We don't need any more burdens, you know. Hurry up and wake up, Zura."

"Zura, you look like you're dreaming. Are you dreaming of the past? … Your hair is really smooth, Zura. It smells sweet and nice. It's so long that I'd bet that you could use it as a scarf when you need one, right? I wonder how it feels when it's around your neck, tight and warm."

Katsura's eyes snapped open at hearing the familiar voice. He found the man observing him, his hand holding a handful of his hair. Takasugi slowly let the hair flow through his fingers like sand seeping through.

"Oh, you've woken up. I'm sorry. Was I too noisy? You looked like you were in a deep sleep, though."

A punch in the man's face, grab him by the neck and behead him with his sword was what Katsura had wanted to do. He tried to move his body, but it was still sleeping. It wasn't like the usual; he was under the influence of some drug.

"Zura, you never try to hide what you are thinking about. It's so obvious that anyone could tell it from your face," Takasugi twirled his hair with his forefinger and leant in nearer to him. He said in an audible whisper, "I can tell that you want to kill me so much."

Katsura glared at him and his throat moved as he tried hard to muster his strength to speak. Takasugi smiled at the effort. It was anything but a genuine smile.

"Don't worry. It will wear off soon. Then we can have a long talk," he said. It was in a way that the antagonist manage to instill discomfort even though he meant to comfort.

Takasugi lifted the hem of his kimono and climbed up the bed. It had just occurred to Katsura that he was in a soft and warm bed when the material sunk in under the man's weight. Soft and warm - that was good. His senses are returning.

"Soft and warm, isn't it? I find it important to create a comfortable environment for the place where you sleep. If one rests well, he is able to process the data in his brain much more easily," Takasugi said quietly, his fingers caressing Katsura's forehead. "One dreams of possibilities and desires in his sleep."

His fingers trailed along the side of Katsura's head, slowly down the cheek then lingered softly on his lips. Takasugi smiled vaguely again when he felt a twitch on the corner of his lips. His fingers moved down and trailed a line down his throat. He wrapped his fingers around Katsura's neck and gripped lightly.

"I've been thinking a lot. About Shouyou sensei, about the war, about Gintoki and the others," he tightened his grip. "About you."

His smile disappeared and a furious look took over his face. With a growl, he pulled apart Katsura's hakama, over his shoulders and down his arms. Katsura's eyes widened momentarily at the violent act, his chest heaving heavily as he breathed. They watched each other silently like predator and prey. Katsura felt uncomfortable at being the latter.

"You have goosebumps," Takasugi said suddenly. "Are you cold? Or are you scared?"

Katsura hated to admit it but indeed, being paralyzed and under a crazy man didn't make him feel brave at all. He tried to stay calm when Takasugi brought out a small knife. He placed the tip of it at his throat and smiled sadistically when he saw Katsura's throat moving against it. Then slowly, he glided the blunt side of it along his collarbone. He guided the knife down across the chest and to his left nipple, drawing circles around the nub while pressing slightly harder with the blunt end, creating red marks around it with the pressure. Then he did the same with the other nipple. When he was satisfied, he took up the knife and glanced at it like a child mesmerized with his new toy. Then without warning, he brought it down fast.

Katsura flinched as he prepared himself for the pain. The pain felt distant and ticklish, partly because of the drug and partly because Takasugi had stopped himself at the last moment. He ended up merely scratching a little of his skin. Nevertheless, it still drew some blood from the wound.

"You have fair skin, Zura. So much so that your blood contrasts with it so beautifully," Takasugi said breathlessly as he played with the blood oozing slowly out of his wound with his fingers with the knife in his other hand. He brought his head down and slowly licked the blood away. Katsura began to feel and hear the man sucking audibly onto his wound, as if trying to bring out more of his blood.

Takasugi looked up. He wiped off the sweat from Katsura's forehead with his hand. He then pried open Katsura's lips with his fingers and slid them in his mouth. He played with his tongue, dancing around under it, the inside of his cheeks and across his teeth. He pushed in harder, his fingers struggling to reach deeper into the dry mouth. Katsura's tongue moved in instinct, pushing his fingers against the roof of his mouth in defense.

"I'll need something else if I want to go deeper," he frowned, removing his fingers. Then after a thoughtful moment, he said, "You're thirsty anyway, aren't you?"

Takasugi sat up and shuffled closer to Katsura. He parted his kimono, showing the man his member, soft and unerect. "Suck it," he hissed, grabbing a handful of Katsura's hair and brought his head up to his member. Both men watched each other again. This time the hostility was so obvious that it almost felt as if Katsura could have suddenly recovered miraculously and slashed down Takasugi; his eyebrows burrowed in frustration.

Takasugi dropped Katsura's head unceremoniously and started pumping himself in his own hand. He brought out the knife and lightly placed it flat onto Katsura's lips. He parted them, careful not to cut the man and slowly pushed it into his mouth. When the knife was halfway in, Takasugi said, "If you don't want to hurt yourself, then you know what to do. You should have the strength to bite on it."

As soon as he finished the sentence, Takasugi let go of his hand. The knife almost threatened to fall out and cut through Katsura as it shivered in his mouth. There was only barely enough strength recovered to help him hold onto the knife precariously.

Takasugi got off Katsura's body and moved to almost the end of the bed. He lifted Katsura's legs almost effortlessly, spreading them apart and positioned himself in between his legs. He guided his semi-erect member to the entrance and without any preparation, Takasugi forced his way in. The entrance was so tight that he had to push in harder and slower to stretch it. With an attempted thrust, blood oozed and he pushed in further, using the blood as lubricant.

Katsura merely watched Takasugi dumbly with shock. With the drug still in effect, he could only feel that something was inside of him where it shouldn't be, the man's member growing bigger, warmer and harder. He could feel his entrance being stretched slowly, wider and wider by the second, the cold and wet feeling when blood seeped out as his insides were torn apart. There was an aching feeling instead of pain. Then the rocking began.

Takasugi pulled out all the way to the head and then pushed back in with full force. He did this for a couple of times more until he found himself fully wrapped in the man he was violating. He made short and quick thrusts, grabbing Katsura's hips with his nails digging into his skin and pumped violently. He wanted every thrust to be deeper than the previous and for it to hurt more than before. He would continue to ravish him until the drug wore off. He knew it was time when he heard an almost inaudible whimper from the man beneath him.

He looked up to find that the knife had already fallen off, brushing against Katsura's cheek as his body moved along with Takasugi's thrusting. There was a little red stain at the bottom of his lip where the knife had probably cut it accidentally when it fell off. After half a dozen more thrusts, Takasugi pulled out and straddled himself by Katsura's abdomen again. He grabbed the back of his head and forced his member all the way to the end of his mouth. It was so fierce and abrupt that Katsura lifted up his arms weakly and grabbed at the hem of Takasugi's kimono in reflex, trying to pull the man away from him.

The effort was so weak that Takasugi couldn't be bothered about it. He banged into the mouth constantly just as how he had raped his ass mercilessly. Katsura gagged and choked on his member, and with an involuntary moan, he froze as semen gushed out into his mouth hard. He tried to hard not to swallow any of it, resulting in more of the choking and coughing. It spilt out of his mouth as Takasugi pulled out; the little tremors of the remaining cum stained his face and neck.

"You were so tight, Zura. And you smelled sweet, just like those sluts from the clubs at Kabuki cho. I couldn't resist the temptation. How did I taste like, Zura?" Takasugi sighed with a smile and a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Worse than a combination of natto, mayonnaise, corn flavored nmaibou, red beans and sukonbu," Katsura snarled. "You're rotten."

Takasugi grabbed Katsura's hakama in the middle and pulled him up to a sitting position. Still weak from the drug, the man fell into his chest. "Zura, tell me. Why is it so difficult to break you?"

"Because you're not worth it, bastard," Katsura replied with the strongest hatred that he can muster.

Takasugi growled in anger. He grabbed Katsura's arms, pushed him back and twisted his body around with much more force needed than necessarily so that his back faced him. He unfastened the sash impatiently and almost ripped the rest of the hakama away from his captive, throwing the soft material onto the floor. He adjusted Katsura so that the paralyzed man was sitting against his chest with his head resting on his shoulder and his legs spread wide apart.

Katsura could feel his heart race as Takasugi's hand swept across his chest. He felt nervous now that most of his senses have recovered. Takasugi had been wise with the drug; even after such a long period of time, Katsura's limbs were still asleep. However, the pain in him was growing stronger and his body was reacting to Takasugi's seduction. He bit his tongue, trying to restrain himself as the man pumped him in his hands.

Finally, Katsura let out a groan by accident, almost regretting it as soon as it happened. He bit his tongue harder, hoping the pain would distract him, but the burning sensation from his aching member was so much stronger. Takasugi played with his precum, spreading it around the head and length of his member, pumping faster as he did so. Katsura couldn't help as a whine escaped his mouth, and soon after that he screamed in pain when Takasugi grabbed the base of his member suddenly with enough force to stop him from coming. He whispered into his ear, "Let me try again, Zura. Beg for me. Ask for me to fuck you."

"… It's not Zura. It's Katsura. "

Upset with the irrelevant response from Katsura, he grabbed the knife with its blade in his other hand. He twisted Katsura's head towards him and pressed his arm next to his lips. Within seconds, blood flowed from his palm and down in a thick trail along his arm onto his lips. He watched cruelly at the man's shocked expression as the blood dyed his lips red.

As Takasugi moved his arm away, Katsura croaked weakly, "Takasugi, why are you- what are you up to?"

"Can't you tell? I'm trying to break you. Just like how I'm trying to destroy this world," Takasugi replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

In a swift movement, Takasugi drove the hilt of the knife into Katsura's entrance, bringing out a gasp of surprise from the man. His body writhed in reaction against the intrusion and Takasugi chuckled, apparently satisfied with this little revenge. Katsura could feel his cheeks burning mostly in shamefulness and a little portion of it from pleasure and excitement. It felt as if his senses were magnified now that he began to feel little waves of pleasure taking over him. The knife was hard and cold, and it was too short to satisfy him. He wanted so much to move himself to bring it deeper. He wanted to forget about whoever Takasugi is and plead the person to pleasure him more. But his reason still remained in his mind and it helped him preserve his pride.

"Zura, you want it to go deeper right?" Takasugi's voice snapped him out and back to reality. He pulled out and threw the knife away and turned Katsura around. He draped his arms and lightly positioned his head over his shoulders so that he leaned against him while kneeling on the bed. Takasugi fucked him with his bloodstained fingers rough and hard then quickly replaced them with his member, earning a painful moan from Katsura.

"Oh yes, you should feel it now. But you're even tighter than before. Is it because you're afraid of finding pleasure from me?" Takasugi whispered.

He lifted Katsura and brought him down, repeating it for numerous times, each time burying deeper accompanied with Katsura's moans and whimpers escalating at each and every thrust.

"NGH! AH! NGRH!!!"

Katsura cursed inwardly at his own body for giving into the sexual pleasure. Takasugi pushed his member against his stomach as he came hard all over himself, his body trembling with lust. Waves of ecstasy had replaced his aching pains and his body wanted more of it. He almost panicked when he felt Takasugi stab deeper, sending a tingling sensation through his gut.

"Ta-takasugi... St-top..." his voice hoarse and frail even though he was screaming at the top of his voice. "Take... take it out... It's... deep!"

Takasugi smiled at the desperate tone he had heard from the man. He moved in and out faster than before. He replied in a mock reprimanding tone, "What are you talking about, Zura? Your asshole is sucking me in and squeezing me tight. Now, I can't stop even if I want to."

He lightly pushed Katsura onto the bed and brought his hips high up, the both of them still connected as he changed their position. He kneeled on the bed and continued to thrust into Katsura until he came. Katsura shivered involuntarily as he felt warm cum flushed deep into him and filled him up fast. Takasugi didn't let him go after he came as if wanting to lock his semen deep inside of the man he had assaulted. Finally, he pulled out and released his hold on the man.

He licked his lips in satisfaction as he admired Katsura, used and dirty, sprawled on the bed in front of him. He was breathing weakly from exhaustion, his eyes half closed as he fought the temptation to fall asleep. He whimpered softly when he felt Takasugi fingered him, playing with the cum inside of him.

"Zura…" Takasugi whispered into his ear. "Are you broken yet?"

* * *

A/N: My second (and counting) smut fic for Gintama. It's my first attempt at creating an intense mood in a smut fic and I hope I did it. Hope you enjoyed it and kindly R&R!

Special thanks to a particular gaijin for reading my drafts so many times and still say that you loved it :D


End file.
